The Floor of Heaven
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004] Matt Hardy has achieved everything he's wanted in life. Now, before he goes to the church to marry the woman he loves most, he has to pay a visit to the woman he loved first.


**The Floor of Heaven**

**By Archangel**

"Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive."

Jeff glanced over at his brother as he drove them through downtown Cameron. He'd seen Matt determined to do things before, but this was different. He'd never done this before, had refused to on countless occasions. Jeff had to admit he was worried about what would happen if he did. He didn't want to see Matt hurting and he knew that would be inevitable. Still, he sat in the passenger seat and watched the world blur by outside his window.

A lot had happened in a few months and it seemed his brother was slowly changing. As if he hadn't been confident and stubborn enough prior, he had become even more adamant about everything he did. He could be talked out of nothing. On the other hand he was also becoming calmer. Almost to the point of being contented. Jeff supposed it made sense, considering how good life had been to him.

_"Here is your winner and new World Heavyweight Champion! Matt Hardy Version 1!"_

_He lifted his head slowly, blinking in wonder at what was before him. It was bright, shiny, and huge. It sparkled in the flashing arena lights. He glanced up at the referee in questioning, a little confused._

_"You won. It's yours, son," Earl said with a nod._

_"I won?" Matt whispered._

_He reached forward and took the belt into his hands. He'd held this belt before, but never had it been solely his. He lifted it up in front of his face, marveling at its beauty, at how much power it spoke of, and how hard it could push a person to drive themselves to all new heights in order to win it. He caught his reflection in a smooth flat surface among its etched designs and smiled. Then suddenly he was sobbing, crying like a child as he clutched the belt to his chest, doubling over it as if to protect it._

_"Matty! Matty!" Hands grabbed his shoulders and shook. "You did it! You damn well did it, Matty!"_

_Matt looked up at Jeff, seeing his brilliant smile falter slightly. "I did. Didn't I? It's real, right?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, it's all real." Jeff reached over and tapped a knuckle on the gold loudly. "See? Real."_

_"I'm the champ... The world champ..."_

_"Matty, are you okay?" Jeff asked in concern._

_"I think I'm in shock. It seems so unreal."_

_"C'mon. Let's get you outta here."_

_Jeff pulled Matt to his feet, helping to steady him. As they stood together the roar of the crowd grew all the more. Jeff glanced around and then back at Matt, who was also looking around in awe. Jeff smirked and stepped back, grabbing Matt's free arm and raising it above his head. Another wave of noise flooded them. As the cheering grew and a Hardy chant started to rise above the rest, Matt seemed to come back to life slowly. Though the tears still coursed over his cheeks rapidly, he pulled away from Jeff to climb the turnbuckle and hold his new belt in the air. He was washed over with screams from his fans. At last he took a breath and howled in victory, suddenly becoming Matt Hardy again as he jumped down and raced to the opposite side, leaping onto the corner ropes and holding the belt high._

_"V one-uhhhh!" he yelled at top voice. "That's right, baby! It's mine! Who's the Hardy Bitch now?" He jumped down, grinning like mad as he faced his brother. "Who's the champ, Jeffro?"_

_Jeff gave him double V1's. "V one-uhhhh!" he screamed in a shrill tone._

_At that Matt tackled him, knocking him to his back under his weight, hugging him tightly and laughing. Jeff started laughing as well and pounded his feet on the mat with excitement, yowling and squealing with joy. That's when the two of them were plowed over by another laughing individual. It was Amy who was now sprawled across Jeff and hugging Matt with all the strength she had. She started kissing all over his face until finally he captured her lips to kiss her passionately. Jeff grinned as he looked on, waiting until they'd separated to grab them both in a hug. While Amy was still laughing Matt caught Jeff's eye and silently questioned him. Jeff nodded and dug in his pocket, handing him a small item no one could see, then crawled a few feet away to sit and watch. Matt pulled Amy to her feet in the center of the ring._

_"Amy, this has got to be the most wonderful day of my life. And a long time ago I promised myself that on the day I won the championship I would do certain things that needed to be done. Important, life altering things."_

_Amy blinked at his seriousness. "Matt, what are you talking about?"_

_"The first thing I promised myself I'd do is this." He stepped back, his belt draped over his shoulder, and dropped down to one knee before her. He watched her eyes widen and tear up in an instant, especially when he opened the box. "Amy, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!" she shrieked._

_He grabbed her hand before she could make a move and slipped the ring onto her finger. She yanked him back to his feet and jumped into his arms, pressing a wondrous kiss to his lips. From the corner Jeff applauded along with the rest of the arena. At last Matt Hardy had gotten all he'd ever dreamed of._

Jeff glanced around as he got out of the car, looking up suspiciously at the dark clouds overhead. It already smelled like rain so he grabbed the large umbrella from the backseat just in case. Matt came to his side, not saying a word, and allowed him to lead him in the right direction. Just a few rows in and tucked underneath the shade of a half grown elm tree stood the gravestone with the familiar name. Jeff stopped a few feet away from it, gesturing for Matt to go ahead.

"I'll let you be alone if you want."

"I..." He looked at Jeff, suddenly so torn. "I dunno if I can."

"Yes, you can." He rested a hand on Matt's shoulder. "She's not anyone intimidating. She's not a stranger. She's our mother and she loves us. She loves you. Now go say hello."

Matt bit his lower lip and looked back at the grave nervously. He took a deep breath and forced himself forward slowly, picking his way carefully through the graves so not to step on anyone. Jeff watched him crouch down beside the headstone, staring at it and reaching out to touch it. He heard him start to cry and respectfully turned away to stare over the grounds. He knew Matt needed this. He had never been to their mother's grave before. It frightened him for many reasons. Now Matt had become the champion and was marrying Amy that day. Matt had asked Jeff to bring him to the cemetary to tell their mother all about what had been happening and that he wished she could see him. Matt wanted desperately for their mother to be at his wedding, despite the fact that he'd known all his life it would never happen.

A little while later Jeff glanced up as he felt the first raindrops starting to fall. He opened the umbrella and walked over to where Matt was, still crouched in the same spot, his forehead resting on the headstone. Matt looked up and nodded, knowing it was time to go. He grabbed the coat to his tuxedo up again and brushed it off, walking alongside his brother as the rain began to fall with more earnest. Jeff started humming quietly to himself. Matt quirked a brow at him.

"What's that?"

"Not sure. Country song I heard."

"Know the words?" Jeff smiled and nodded. "Sing."

He swallowed and took a breath. "There's holes in the floor of heaven... And her tears are pouring down... That's how you know she's watching, wishing she could be here now... And whenever you are lonely... Just remember she can see... There's holes in the floor of heaven and she's... Watching over you and me."

Jeff stopped short when Matt grabbed his arm and turned him. He couldn't help but smile as he looked into Matt's tear streaked face for what seemed like the millionth time in only a few short months. Matt pulled him forward into a gentle embrace to which Jeff responded with a tight squeeze and light peck to his cheek.

"You always know, don't you?" Matt asked, to which Jeff only nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Matty." Matt squeezed him back and then let him go. "Now let's go get you hitched."

**The End**

_Legalities: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters' sexual preferences or personal lives. This is a story of fiction; none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story. "Holes in the Floor of Heaven" by Steve Wariner is copyright to him and his record label._


End file.
